Drumming
by ccootttt
Summary: Song fic; Drumming by Florence And The Machine. Daphne is having troubl concentration when she's aroung a certain someone. My first Shaphne story, even though I'm a Fraphne fan, I felt the need to write this XD


_Authors Note:Okay, I am a Fraphne fan, but I can't ignore that fact that Shaggy and Daphne would also make a pretty cute couple. So here's a small song fic about the two of them, and well, yeah, I probably won't write much more with this pairing but I just had the urge to write this. Enjoy Shaphne fans :)_

_Song used is drumming by Florence And The Machine :) awesome song, if you don't now it, look it up xD_

_Please review if you have read this and tell me what you think of it :)_

**There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound**

Shaggy stood close to Daphne, his hand softly touching hers as they huddled close in the churchyard. They were on yet another case, searching for yet another imposter in a mask, but of course Shaggy didn't know that and stayed close to Daphne. She kept her eyes on the floor, not daring to look at the cowardly teenager stood beside her, for fear of becoming locked in his gaze, staring into his wide, hazel eyes...

**There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That throws me to the ground  
I swear that you should hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound  
**

Gingerly, she took a step forward, motioning for Shaggy to follow. It was just the two of them, after the chaotic chase beforehand the gang ran in different directions, but Daphne managed to find Shaggy, and so they stuck together. Daphne could barely think straight, Shaggy was so close to her, they were alone, she was sure he could hear her rapid heartbeat as they cautiously walked over to the church.

Not paying much attention to her surroundings Daphne tripped, falling onto her knees as she gasped from the sudden pain in her right leg.

**Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell**

"Daphne!" Shaggy cried, bending down to help her up. Standing up, she averted her gaze from the young man before her and looked at her grazed knee. Shaggy said something, yet Daphne didn't hear due to the blood beating like a kick drum in her ears. He was on the floor now, squatted down before her inspecting her injured knee.

He rose and looked at her, deep into her crystal blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He said softly, cupping her face in his hands, stroking her cheek gently with thumbs. She blushed ferociously and nodded, quickly pulling away and turning around, just in time to see the phantom they were searching for running at them.

**I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
I hoped that they would clear my mind  
They left a ringing in my ear  
But that drum's still beating loud and clear  
**

"Look out!" She screamed, pointing a shaky finger the the phantom.

"L-Like zoinks!" Shaggy cried, before dashing away towards the churchyards gates.

Daphne remained still at first, wanting to know that Shaggy would be able to get away. It appeared that the phantom was targeting him as he was beginning to run after him, so in a burst of either bravery or stupidity, Daphne tossed a rock at the phantom, hitting him square on the back of the head. Realising what she had just done, she bolted towards the church and up the winding staircase up to where the rusted bells were kept. As the phantom ran into the room with her, she used every ounce of strength in her to push one of the large bells into him, knocking him back down the wooden staircase.

**Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell  
**

She ran as fast as she could, out of the door and down the stairs, past the groaning ghost attempting to stand.

**Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell  
**

Daphne shook her head, she could still hear it, that sound, the one that had been following her for years now, whenever Shaggy was near, and now, it was here even when Shaggy wasn't.

**Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell  
**

She didn't stop running, she sprinted straight out of the churchyard and onto the moors surrounding it, then spotted a familiar figure.

**As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder  
**

Smiling, she slowed a little, but didn't stop; Shaggy was just a short jog away. She ran to him, faster and faster with each step, the drumming in her head becoming louder and louder until...

**I run to the river and dive straight in  
I pray that the water will drown out the din  
But as the water fills my mouth  
It couldn't wash the echoes out  
But as the water fills my mouth  
It couldn't wash the echoes out  
**

She fell into the river, the water filling her lungs as she sunk further and further down. Yet that sound, it was still there, it was still echoing in her mind. Even as the water filled her ears, even as her vision began to darken, she still couldn't get rid of this drumming engraved inside of her.

**I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole  
Till there's nothing left inside my soul  
As empty as that beating drum  
But the sound has just begun  
**

Feeling herself becoming light headed, she tried to scream, but wasn't sure if she made sound or not as she swallowed more and more water; the drumming sound was becoming louder, and she knew why, she could see him, he was blurred, but she knew who it was.

**As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder  
**

Shaggy gripped Daphne around the waist, swimming back to the surface of the river. He reached the top and they both gasped for breath as they made their way to the river bank. He kept a firm grip on her, laying her down gently as she coughed up the water she had swallowed.

**There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound  
**

He sat her up, patting her on the back as she spat out a seemingly endless stream of water; the steady beating in her head picking up pace as he held her close to him.

**There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound  
**

He had to be able to hear it, Daphne couldn't hear anything other than it, so surely he had to be able to. But he couldn't. She took slow deep breaths as she straightened up, turning to face Shaggy.

**Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell  
**

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her head to his chest. "Don't scare me like that again." He whispered, a commanding tone to his voice. She shivered from the cold, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

**Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell  
**

Looking up at him, she saw the concern in his eyes, then she watched as his cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. He leaned closer to her, his nose almost touching hers as he whispered "Can I?"

Daphne furrowed her brow, not sure what he was asking, not sure if she had heard him correctly over the drumming inside her head, but she absent mindedly nodded.

**As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder**

Shaggy smiled as he filled the gap between them, pressing his lips gently onto hers. Daphne's eyes widened in shock, but she soon responded, the drumming in her head now louder than it had ever been before.


End file.
